Cognant Vous (Repost)
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Menabrak seseorang itu hal yang biasa tapi bagaimana jika kau menabrak orang yang kamu suka? ChanSoo EXO Fanfiction. DLDR Review juseyo. Udah pernah di post.


**Cognant Vous – ChanSoo**

Pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran yang paling disukai Kyungsoo. Bukan tanpa alasan. Selain dapat membuat tubuhnya lebih sehat, ia juga bisa melihat sunbae tercintanya Chanyeol.

Sudah lama Kyungsoo menyukai sunbaenya. Semua berawal ketika Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun melihat Chanyeol sedang bermain bola basket. Ia terlihat sangat keren dan membuat Kyungsoo terpesona.

Sejak itu Kyungsoo sering mengirim surat tanpa nama diatas meja Chanyeol. Kadang Kyungsoo juga menyimpan kotak makan hasil masakan yang ia buat.

Chanyeol juga sering membalas pesannya menayakan siapa. Memakan bekalnya lalu menulis terimakasih diatas kotak bekal yang telah kosong. Walaupun Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah sunbaenya itu benar-benar memakannya atau tidak.

Lagipula Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mengharapkan cinta seorang Park Chanyeol. Karena ia yakin pasti Chanyeol lebih menyukai gadis berkulit seputih susu dan tubuh yang langsing dibandingkan lelaki abnormal sepertinya. Dan juga pasti Chanyeol mengira bahwa yang mengirimkan surat dan kotak makan itu adalah seorang perempuan. Ia sudah cukup senang menjadi stalker Chanyeol.

Seperti hari ini Kyungsoo menyimpan kotak bekal plus surat tanpa nama diatas meja Chanyeol.

'Hai, aku membuatkan bekal yang spesial lagi untuk sunbae. Aku harap sunbae memakannya, syukur kalau suka :p. Semangat untuk hari ini! Semoga sunbae selalu dilindungi oleh Tuhan #Amin. Aku selalu mendoakan dan menyemangatimu sunbae.'

Begitulah pesan yang tertulis di atas kotak bekal itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tanpa ia sadari seseorang sedang tersenyum melihatnya pergi.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dengan semangat mengganti pakaian olehraganya bahkan lebih semangat dibandingkan dengan si maniak olahraga Luhan. Dengan semangat ia pun berlari menuju lapangan.

(Note: Lapangan ORnya untuk semua jenis cabang olahraga kayak di SMA Negeri)

.

.

Di tempat lain

Chanyeol sedang mengganti pakaiannya. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berkulit coklat, Kai bertanya padanya. "Dapat bekal dari 'dia' lagi?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kapan kamu mau bilang ke dia?" Tanya Kai lagi. "Entahlah, lihat aja nanti." Jawab Chanyeol. "Cih! Selalu saja menjawab seperti itu" Ejek Kai lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

.

.

"Pelajaran hari ini adalah sepak bola, blablabla..."

Begitulah yang dijelaskan oleh sang guru olahraga kepada murid-muridnya. Semuanya memperhatikan kecuali Kyungsoo yang terus melihat Chanyeol yang juga sedang mendengar penjelasan guru olahraga kelas XII.

"Bapak tidak bisa berlama-lama karena ada rapat jadi kita buat pertandingan bergilir 10 menit. Timnya kalian bentuk sendiri. Usahakan tim laki-laki main terlebih dahulu karena jumlahnya sedikit. Sekian, terimakasih"

Ucap sang guru lalu pergi meninggalkan anak didiknya. Para murid laki-laki yang jumlahnya 12 orang mulai membentuk tim.

Tim 1 :

Luhan

Sehun

Tao

Taehyung

Taeyang

Minho

Tim 2 :

Xiumin

D.O

Suho

Taemin

Baekhyun

Jonghyun

Pritt

Suara pluit berbunyi tanda permainan telah dimulai. Mereka bermain dengan sangat sengit.

Sedangkan ditempat lain Chanyeol dan rekan-rekannya sedang bermain bola voli. Mereka bertanding dengan sengit.

Pertandingan semakin sengit. Bola sepak yang berada di kaki Suho di over kepada Taemin namun berhasil direbut Luhan. Luhan terus menendang bola menuju gawang yang dijaga Jonghyun. Kyungsoo yang berada di dekat Luhan berusaha merebut bola.

Sedangkan di lapangan Voli Kai melakukan service lalu ditangkis oleh Kris. Bola melambung tinggi lalu Chanyeol mundur kebelakang untuk mangkis. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo semakin dekat dan...

Bruk

Chanyeol menabrak tubuh kecil Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh. Tabrakan itu cukup keras hingga membuat kepala Kyungsoo merasa pusing. Semua orang terkejut aktifitas olahragapun di hentikan. Chanyeol dengan reflek langsung menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo lalu membawanya ke UKS.

.

Sampailah mereka d UKS. Chanyeol mendudukan Kyungsoo pada ranjang UKS. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah ia masih tak percaya kejadian ini terjadi. "Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kamu jadi begini" Kata Chanyeol menunduk. Mata Kyungsoo membulat "Ah anu itu itu bukan cuma salah sunbae kok. Aku juga salah tidak berhati-hati hehe" Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa ada bagian yang cedera?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Padahal kamu selalu membuatkanku makanan tapi aku malah menyakitimu..." Ujar Chanyeol. 'EH?! Dia mengetahuinya tapi kapan' Batin Kyungsoo ia terus memikirkan kenapa orang itu bisa mengetahuinya sehingga tak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya. "...Sejak itu aku mulai merasakan perasaan aneh disini" Lanjut Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju dadanya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang seirama dengannya. "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Chanyeol. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah namun dengan malu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sret

Chanyeol langsung memeluk Kyungsoo lalu mengatakan "Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu" Kyungsoo menjawab "Aku juga sunbae"

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan Chanyeol dan kyungsoo menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kyungsoo menmangil Chanyeol 'Yeollie Hyung' dan hari ini mereka pulang bersama. "Yeollie hyung, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Kata Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja!" Jawab Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin tahu sejak kapan sunbae tahu kalau aku yang menyimpan kotak bekal dan surat itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. "Ra-ha-si-a" Jawab Chanyeol. "Ya! Aku serius" Ketus Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol. Orang yang dipukul itu hanya tertawa lalu berlari meninggalakan Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat itupun langsung mengejar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol POV

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengatakan tapi sepertinya ia tidak mendengarku...

Flashback

Saat itu aku begitu penasaran tentang siapa orang yang telah mengirimkanku kotak bekal ini. Aku kira dia seorang gadis tapi ternyata aku salah besar. Aku melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil menyimpan sebuah kotak bekal dengan suratnya di bangkuku. Ia tidak menyadari kalau aku ada disana lalu aku melihat wajahnya. Ketika aku tahu kalau jadwal olahraga kita berada pada jam yang sama aku semakin penasaran lalu menanyakan kepada salah satu diantara mereka dan saat itu aku tahu kalau namanya Do Kyungsoo.

Flory POV

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lelah kejar-kejaran. Matahari mulai tenggelam mereka sudah hampir sampai menuju rumah masing-masing "Ya sudahlah, lagian itu tidak terlalu penting kok yang penting sekarang kita bisa bersama" Kata Kyungsoo menunjukan senyumnya. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tak terbaca 'Padahal aku ingin memberitahunya, tapi ya sudahlah dia juga tidak penasaran lagi' batinnya.

END


End file.
